


Battenberg

by Tsume_Yuki



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: And I Adore Sabo, F/M, Just Fulfilling My 'Sakura Should Have Ended Up With Anyone Else', Literally Anyone Else - Freeform, Such a Lack of Character Development, that's why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: Battenberg cake- an oblong sponge cake covered in marzipan, boasting a square cross-section quartered with two colours of sponge, primarily yellow and pink.Or that one where Sakura heals Sabo's amnesia, they crash Marineford and Ace is delighted by the idea of pink haired nephews.





	

 

 

 

Sakura is fifteen years into her new life and she still has no concrete idea on what she's going to do with it.

Maybe even now part of her still lives in denial, still clings to the idea that perhaps this is all one Kaguya induced genjutsu and any moment now Naruto'll break her out of it. It'd once been an excessively large hope, to the point her five year old self had refused to contemplate the idea of getting to know about this new world she was in, aggressively ignoring all her schooling in favour of constantly fluctuating her chakra, hoping that maybe this will be the time she breaks it.

Now, now that once large hope has withered, shrivelled up into a tiny little thought that barely gets a moment of recognition now.

But, but she'd always believed she was special.

Put on a team with the last Uchiha, the Kyūbi Jinchuriki -not that she'd known at the time- and then taught by one of the strongest Jonin of the village? It'd been a dream come true, even if that dream had been significantly wilder than she'd first expected.

She'd caught the eye of a Sannin, trained and trained and trained, because maybe she could be more than the girl with the big forehead. Maybe she could be the one who helps people, becomes a household name, the one who gets the guy.

She'd had a lot going for her, Sakura was well aware of that, sill is.

And she'd still died as just another statistic in the Fourth Shinobi War.

Even now she can still feel the pain in her chest; she's not sure how Kaguya killed her, what precisely pierced through her ribcage so surely, only that it was a blow she obviously couldn't recover from. The scar such a healing would hace left has followed her though to this life, leaving a huge starburst of discoloured skin between her modest bosom.

And yeah, her chest has grown a bit in this new environment. If only every person in this world didn't seem as gifted in that department as her beloved mentor, then maybe Sakura would have felt a bit better about herself.

However it appears she's doomed to also be smaller than average once again.

"Healer Haruno?"

Cocking her head towards the woman that's been staring at her for the past three minutes, Sakura puts on a winning smile and shoves down all those dangerous thoughts.

"How can I help?"

She might not know what she's doing with her life right now, but travelling this world, using her skills as a medic makes the most sense right now.

 

 

At sixteen, Sakura finds herself in possession of a very curious little item.

While fighting Kaguya, she'd only heard the bare bones of the origins of chakra, the fruit from the tree, the sudden presence of chakra in humanity. She had barely paid attention at the time.

Small, pale fingers cradling the icy blue Fruit between her fingers, Sakura stares at the Devil Fruit in her clutches with cautious eyes. She itches to rip it apart, to dissect it down to its simplest elements and understand just why the fruits work, why they can only give specific powers to one being, why they become useless after the first bite.

But there's no science here, not compared to what she had once known. Certainly not the equipment she'd want to use.

At least, its not here yet.

One storage scroll later, and Sakura has a Devil Fruit stored away for later study.

If, over the years she just so happens to gather a few others, well no one needs to know.

 

 

Three years pass, three years of travelling and seeing the world and all it has to offer.

At nineteen, there's instability, an uncertainty.

There's so much wrong with this world, the Celestial Dragons, the slavery, the blatant corruption of the Marines that are suppose to protect people.

She had personally witness a pirate crew risk their lives in order to ensure civilians got to safety during a volcanic eruption as the Marines focused more on capturing the pirates than saving lives. Innocent lives.

So maybe Sakura had caused a little destruction, so maybe she might have shrunk the Marine ship and left them stranded on the volcanic hunk of rock that had once been an island.

Perhaps she's joined the survivors on the kind-hearted pirate captain's ship and healed those she could.

The point is, that she didn't think anyone had witness her act of felling the Marines' vessel.

The man stood before her says otherwise.

 

Fingers curled around the kunai -custom made, the whole lot cost her a pretty penny- Sakura shifts her weight to her back leg, posture defensive.

He's tall, a dark cloak draped over his shoulders with the occasional flash from the storm backlighting his form.

"Haruno Sakura?"

And hell it's never a good sign when they know your name but you don't know theirs.

Muscles tensing, Sakura shifts her stance to something easier to attack from given the sheets of rain now falling from the sky.

She halts though when the man lowers his hood and exposes his face.

For all the time she has spent familiarising herself with this world, it's the bounty posters she's paid particular attention to, going so far as to thread them altogether in a makeshift bingo-book.

She'd know those facial tattoos anyway.

 

"I'm here about the Revolution."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will never be over Sakura'a lack of development by still ending up with Sasuke.  
> And the less said about how I can't read/watch anything to do with Ace's death without tears, the better.


End file.
